KLAS!
by zul5
Summary: you take a pink hair girl who's is easy going, a ramen crazed loser boy, a emotionless player, a geniuos pretty boy and other crazed of people, then you put them in a school and what you get? well a story im making.


(sak pov)

I could run away from everything and not look back, but something inside me told me I shouldn't. There was no way for me to say anything about this place. The place was small, with just one window and one bathroom. There was no closets or a bed, only blankets and boxes that wore left by the ones who used to live and never been open (figures the person who live here must been rat pack).

I dint mind the small space or the boxes, I just wonder how long will I be staying in this place?

'_**Until school year ends!**_' a voice inside of me said, she never leaves me alone.

I sigh thinking what should I do with the boxes, but I dint have time cause today was the 1st day of school for me and I was thrilled to be going to school in this interesting little town.

You see when I got here I dint think too much of this place, only big buildings and tones of people. But when I saw what it looks to me water, it turns out to be ocean. I was mesmerized by its big-blue-clear- water and it smells intoxicated me, what more can a girl ask for.

Hey look flashback, yayay flashback!!!

_Flashback _

_I found a perfected place to camp out and everything when well. When all of the sudden, a woman with nice perfect figure, blond hair and shocking big breast look at me like I was crazy or something._

"_What are you doing here?" she asks._

_I look at her while continued with was I doing, putting up my tent, and said to her "putting up my tent" no duh._

"_I can see that, but don't you know is dangerous for little girls to be camping in here." Did she think I was a kid, ok I might look like a middle schooler but I will let you know that I'm 100% high schooler, even doe I'm not going to school right now!_

_She continued to look at me waiting for a respond "you don't have to worry about me, I know how to take care of myself and I have a bat if some perverted try to attack me I just hit him where it hurts the most, where ever exactly it is?"_

_She got quite for a long while then spoke again "aya, you kids this days" she sigh "I will not let you stay here, come" she grab my arm not letting me even say anything and start pulling me._

_When we got to a car, were another woman was waiting for the other one, look at me with a big question mark while holding a little piglet._

"_Uh…lady tsunade who's this girl" so her name was tsunade, weird name for a woman like her._

"_I found her, the poor thing is homeless" whatha?!?, when did I became the pity?_

"_Oh I see, so are we taking her home."_

"_Hey I don't need your pity and I'm not going with you anywhere" I try to get my hand of her strong hold, damn strong woman._

"_Shut up, I'm doing something nice and you should be grateful. Now what's your name?" she looks at me with those scary honey brown eyes of her and with a smile, scary._

"_s-sakura" I was scared of what this woman could do to me._

"_Well that's a nice name, sakura. Now come along, oh and don't worry about your stuff, I will send someone to pick them up" she smiles sweetly, I think I like her when she dint smile._

_The other woman opens the door for me and I went in as the two did the same._

_The car drive was quite and only shuffling of papers and snores of the little piglet wore around the atmosphere._

"_So, sakura were exactly you say you where from?"_

_I dint even told here but it wouldn't hurt to tell her "…I don't come from anywhere" simple as that._

"_Come again?"_

"_I said I don't 'I don't have a place where I come from' I just got here for pick sake."_

_The brown hair woman, whose name was shizune, gawk. What is surprising about seeing a girl traveling around and living in a tent, this people. _

"…_how old are you" finally she asks._

"_im 16 years old" I answered so happily, I was no ashamed of my age or how I look._

_Tsunade squinted her eyes and then laugh, what is so funny? _

"…_here I was thinking you wore 12 or something" hey I don't look that young._

"_Apparently lady tsunade is not the only one, who can look young" joke the shizune._

"_shizune, I told you not to tell no one about my real age!" she growl at her._

_After so many questions they gave me, we arrive at a big building and I got to say this place is not ordinary building._

"_Holy this place is freaking humongous!" I gawk. The place was like a castle, with fountains and everything you see in those fairy stories you read in the books, is she royalty?_

"_This is konoha leaf academy school!" shizune said with a big smile seeing my face more surprised._

"…_why are we in a school?"_

_They dint answered me and just pull me inside, damn crazy ladies._

_After walking around this place, they brought me to the office and I got say 'damn old lady is loaded'._

_I relic that tsunade was the principal of this school and was a well know school around the country, so that kind give you a guess that this is a school for snobby rich people._

'_**What was your 1**__**st**__** guess? The place or that she told you.'**_

_Shut up you!_

_I was now seating on a chair looking at the ceiling and feeling uncomfortable on my butt, I think my butt became numb. "Ok, we have the papers ready. We only need for you to signet it and it will be done" shizune came back after living us in this quite place, I hate quite places._

"_Good" smile tsunade signing some papers. She got up from her big chair (looks to be a thrown, yeah she is defiantly some queen) and open her arms._

"_Welcome to KLAS!"_

"_What?" did I miss something._

"_You are now a student at KLAS."_

_I think my brain just stop "what?!?" I yelled._

_End of flashback._

So that's how everything started and how I ended up in this place. I still preferred living close to the ocean inside my tent but nooooo… tsunade said this dump is better.

I learned that tsunade became guardian, by who knows why, and that she admitted to this school without my permission; and I'm not saying that I don't like it, it's just…damn old lady.

As I was going to cry more, I heard a scream "ahhhhh…my ramen!!!"

(naru pov)

It was all over my floor, the gracious food, oh my food of the day.

I cry myself seeing how horrid it stained my carpet and what a waste of perfected ramen was on the floor. I forsake time for the killing of my ramen, why my ramen? Why not someone ramen?

"Hey are you ok?" I heard a voice coming from my window. I thought I was being loud again, but that is impossible because no one lives next to me, then I came to the conclusion a ghost.

I'm scared of ghost, is this punishment for screaming or for letting the ramen go to waste. Oh my gosh I going to be hunted by the evil spirit of ramen, nooooo….

"Hey are you alive?" the voice asks, it sounds girlish. Maybe the ramen spirit is a girl?

I was scared to look at my window when I felt presences. "…PLEASE MISS RAMEN GHOST DON'T HUNT ME, I DINT MEANT TOO. I LOVBE RAMEN AND ALL…" I cry, I'm rely going to be hunted now.

"What are you talking about?" I look at the spirit and saw it was a girl, but a beautiful spirit. Hey maybe been hunted by her won't be so bad.


End file.
